


Felicity does a little investigating

by LittleRoma



Series: Felicity Smoak, Slayer? [3]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Hopefully I'll get better at action sequences, Sometimes it's good to fight to get everything out and clear the air, sarcastic narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9032786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: In which a species of Vampire is created (because I own literally nothing contained within), Tommy and Felicity have a small fight





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity always felt sweet, sweet relief when she realised that the SCPD weren’t as inept and useless as the Sunnydale police were.

Oh, don’t get Felicity wrong, she knew that corruption was rampant, maybe a general laziness about the SCPD. But at least she hadn’t happened upon the same stamped excuse of ‘death by barbeque fork wielded by a likely motorbike gang member high on PCP’. It just smacked of laziness (and oddly an overactive imagination when it came to excuses) but didn’t whoever wrote those excuses get bored of writing that one excuse after a while? Felicity had seen the excuses when she had hacked (such a strong pejorative term, Felicity didn’t like to sully what she did by using such an ugly term) into the public records and archives of Sunnydale.

Though that was another thing, there were great swathes of the archives missing.

Now, ordinally Felicity would have thought there was a conspiracy afoot. But she knew that the Mayor had his hooks into Sunnydale, maybe there were just swathes that had never quite been updated and brought into the new century?

The Initiative weren’t still alive and kicked, right?

Buffy had gotten rid of them, right? They weren’t alive and causing mischief in some seedy form? They had been eradicated, hadn’t they?

If Felicity were any more naïve she would think that the organisation had gone? But c’mon there was no way she was that stupid Mr Queen, you couldn’t have been alone if you learnt how to fight so spectacularly.

Felicity had followed the man one night, she had come across him, and while his moves were good, they were rusty, was he sparring with anyone? Anyone at all regularly? Properly sparring? She doubted it; she assumed that he didn’t to have to explain how he got so good at fighting.

From what Tommy, had told her, the two of them had enjoyed a lifestyle of partying (really, she loved to rub the public intoxication photos in Tommy’s face, if for nothing else than to fluster to him, it was a good thing when he became squirmy, humanised him), drugs, alcohol and a constant stream of women. So, unless he had picked up an interest in self-defence and pursued the hobby after another session of ‘let’s make sure that our children aren’t kidnapped’.

Felicity only knew that the only reason Tommy had improved to the point of where he was now was that in the time Queen was missing, that Tommy had found some of his mother’s old papers and inheritances discovering that he was destined to be a Watcher. Funnily enough, when you were fighting for your life, you began to employ a better grasp of martial arts, strange that!

What was the reason for Felicity’s brain fart (she now rambled in her brain yay), but oh yeah, she had found evidence of people suspiciously turning up dead, with only two puncture marks somewhere on their person? The coroner reports were turning up inconclusive.

Though she did think to herself, that unless was on the victims’ families were rich, influential people (or even if the victim was pretty) then the detectives on the SCPD weren’t exactly going to put themselves out looking for a cure. Such was the way of life for a citizen of Starling City. Either hopes you were enough for the police detectives to want to solve your murder so your unexplained death couldn’t be used in a public election.

Of course, even if you were even passably pretty and your murder was solved, then the fact that you had been murdered could be used as a ‘crime rates are up, the end of the world is nigh’.

You just couldn’t win.

If it weren't for Felicity and her stifling boredom and irksome frustration combining to create a horrible monster, then she probably wouldn’t have looked any deeper into the crime reports.

Whoopsies, but remember the vigilante that you thought was going to deliver justice and keep the poor and downtrodden safe? Yeah, he wasn’t going to bother keeping you safe. Not unless you were personally victimised by one of the one percenters. Even if you were, the one percenter might just get death.

But this was a case with which Felicity was equipped to deal with – a supernatural case.

Back to the present, Felicity had spotted that a whole rash of these unexplained murders (well, was it rash if it was only ten murders, not enough for the police to sit up and take notice but enough for Felicity to notice). Slipping behind the hidden bookshelf (her childhood dream had been to have a hidden library, well that wasn’t true) and had narrowed the case down to one of the many subspecies of vampires.

Good news, this wasn’t going to be a particularly violent vampire.

At least, not a freshly turned one.

So, that had led to Felicity creeping through the graveyard, at midnight. She had managed to find out that the bodies were buried in one lonely corner of the ‘poor denizens’ graveyard. It was sickening that even in death the unlucky souls weren’t treated with any respect.

Finding a large oaken tree (why was there such a big shady tree in the graveyard, the dead didn’t need shade) and climbing the big, thick bark, Felicity stood on one of the branches after checking the branch wasn’t rotting. Never had she been so grateful that she had put on a fleecy jumper.

Damn, was it cold!

Checking the time on her small wristwatch, Felicity saw that she hadn’t been standing in the tree for more than three-quarters of an hour. At least there wasn’t enough time for her blood to stop flowing around her legs and freezing off her feet! Small mercies at least.

Smiling a small ruthless smirk when she saw the soil beginning to shift. Felicity saw in her mind both possibilities opening up in front of her. She could jump now and stab with her stake before the vampire fully managed to free themselves from their casket. Or she could wait until they were all the way out and were to hypothetically play with her food.

She felt like she hadn’t gotten enough exercise today, so playing with her food it was. Maybe Greyback was onto something?

Watching as pale white hands broke through the soils, the nails gleaming pink in the silver moonlight. Why did people paint the fingernails of the dead? They weren’t going to enjoy their manicure.

Watching with a distinct feeling of grim satisfaction she watched as she saw a bloody arm connected to a slashed torso. Hmm, violent when freshly turned but prone to excessive levels of violence when older. She’d have to check her notes again.

Jumping down, Felicity felt a small swell of pride when she saw a flinch from the freshly turned vamp. Aww, had her name and legend spread so far to make vamps even instinctively fearful of her? She’d have to check her notes on the Karashun but did they operate on a hive mind? Vamps like Spike and Angelus didn’t seem to all operate with an all for one and one for all policy, something to consider.

Lunging forward with a stake, Felicity feigned going left, when she went right. Switching the stake between hands, Felicity raised her right leg and delivered a punishing kick to the right temple. Watching as the vampire stumbled back, Felicity delivered a quick and memorable flurry of punches upon the already slashed torso. Watching as the vamp staggered around trying to fight back, Felicity lost her interest in the fight, as she threw the stake back into her left hand and lunged forward once again to stake the vampire.

Spluttering as the vampire froze up and exploded outwards with a reddish tinted liquid all over her person. Yuck, she was going to have to employ the liberal use of wet wipes before she even got back into her car to drive home. Even, with all of that happening, she was still going to be stinky.

Damn it; her car was going to smell like she had left something to die in there, at the same as leaving all her dirty, unwashed, still bloody knickers in there from her last period. And she had just had the car detailed, really did life have to be so unfair? It was a shame that there was no discretionary fund open to her as a Slayer for some times she had wrecked in the inside of her car with disgusting smells and liquids.

Her favourite smell had been when it smelt as if she had left ice cream in the car for a month. That smell had taken ages for her to get out of the upholstery, who said you didn’t feel emotionally attached to your first car? No matter how much of a tin pot old clunker it was? Though, she didn’t fancy having to explain that no she hadn’t treated her ice cream in that manner? The nerve of it, she would never be that cruel to dairy products!

Felicity thought all this to herself as she tried to scrape off the most of the disgusting liquid.

Getting back into her car, Felicity drove home grumbling the whole way about how unfair her destiny could be. She genuinely didn’t think it could have ruined her life so spectacularly if it had tried. Still, her Grandmother had always told her – even if she didn’t know about Felicity’s destiny – never to be whiny and complaining, one of the few things that she could still remember from her Grandmother, anyway, she wished she could remember Granny Smoak a bit better.

Storming into her home, thankfully she hadn’t run into any cops – that would take a lot of hurried explanations, one that Felicity didn’t quite she was ready to give. Rushing upstairs to a nice hot shower, Felicity had never been so glad that her shower was a power shower, she wouldn’t have to wait a long time for the water heat up anyway.

Felicity ended up scrubbing her skin at least three times and washing her hair out five times before she even felt clean. Once Felicity had put some body butter on her skin (dang it but she had to began to feel even slightly refreshed. Grabbed an old too large MIT fleecy jumper, she threw on along with a pair of yoga pants and made her way out of the room, making sure that she flicked the lights off as she went out.

Making her way from the bedroom, Felicity continued to roughly towel dry her hair, muttering the whole time about dangerous beasts and how she was expected to keep buying shower gels and body butter, especially on her wages as an IT professional.

Still, at it could be worse at least the utility bills were paid, as part of the new Council protocols, that part of her home life was paid out in full. It was the least those men could do, especially when every other part of her life was hijacked by her irritating destiny and stupid calling.

Making her way into the hidden library, Felicity scowled to herself as she realised just how messy the room was. If she thought she could get away with it she would completely have a maid service come in and clean up. Sadly, though, the information in here could be too confidential and weird and all round scary for anyone to come out of the room.

Flicking through one of the many notebooks, until she got to the page marked Karashun she made a small handwritten pencil note, stating that she had a very good idea that there were more Karashun about and that she just had to find the controller.

Sighing, as she looked down at her filled notebook running a hand through her damp hair. Felicity moved through to her, upon noticing just how dry her throat had become. Pouring herself a glass of water, she watched in amusement as Tommy stormed into the kitchen.

“WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS FELICITY WHY IS EVERYTHING FALLING APART AROUND ME?” Tommy raged.

“Alright, slow down and tell me what happened?” Felicity observed as her Watcher began to build up a full head of steam.

“IT’S GORGEOUS LAUREL, ONCE AGAIN NOW THAT OLLIE IS AT HOME SHE FORGETS ABOUT ALL THE WAYS HE HAS EVER HURT HER, ALL THOSE YEARS WHEN SHE SWORE SHE WOULD NEVER EVER FORGIVE HIM. BUT HA! THOSE TWO HAVE A TOXIC RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER, FAR BE IT FOR ME TO GET IN THE WAY OF THAT” Tommy continued to rage as Felicity tried not to laugh into her glass of water.

“Whoa whoa, Tommy what’s going on? What happened?” Felicity questioned trying not to get overly annoyed with a woman who wasn’t even here to defend herself.

“I swear to God Liss; she just jumps like a dog when HE comes. And it’s worse now with the Green Arrow, she sees the first ‘dangerous man’, and he goes running, why does she do this Liss, why?” Tommy started to question as Felicity turned around to her kettle ready to make herself a cup of tea, she had no doubt left in her mind that this mind that this might turn into a bit of a bitch fest.

“Well, Thomas they were each other’s first love, you always go running to your first love. No matter how toxic that relationship is, a girl never forgets her first love; I know I didn’t” Felicity smiled to herself softly as she thought of her college boyfriend.

“You don’t go running to him, though. WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?” Tommy spoke wincing as he realised that he had hurt Felicity’s feelings.

“YOU GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE MERLYN, YOU KNOW THAT WHAT SELDON DID HURT ME AND PROBABLY ALWAYS WILL, BUT I REFUSE TO LET YOU BRING IT UP. GORGEOUS LAUREL IS NONE OF MY CONCERN SO STOW IT AND STOP BRINGING UP SELDON EVERY TIME YOU WANT TO SCORE POINTS AGAINST ME?”

“Aw crap, sorry, but I just don’t understand her. Should I continue to ignore this facet of her personality, I’m sick and tired of being emotionally abused” Tommy bargained, wilting in the face of Felicity’s anger.

“THEN GROW A PAIR AND CUT HER OUT OF YOUR LIFE I’M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BEING HURT BY HER. YOU KNOW THAT SHE IS JUST GOING TO BRING YOU MORE PAIN”

“YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHTLY WHY I CAN’T DO THAT”

“NO I DON’T, I JUST KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN WHAT IS PSYCHOLOGICALLY REFERRED TO AS AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP. She might not hit you, but she won’t let you leave JESUS CHRIST MAN EVERYTIME YOU TRY TO LEAVE SHE THREATENS TO DRINK HERSELF INTO OBLIVION, AND NOW THAT SHE HAS A BETTER OPTION SHE NO LONGER NEEDS YOU.”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT, SHE DOESN’T ABUSE ME. TAKE THAT BACK” Tommy roared back.

“IF IT WALKS LIKE A DUCK AND QUACKS LIKE A DUCK THEN NEWSFLASH BUCKO – IT’S A DUCK” Felicity roared before continuing “Every time you two ever fight, every time she ever get a whiff of a notion that you might be thinking of leaving her, she threatens you, she threatens to drink a lot of alcohol, and I’m sorry, but I’m your friend, I don’t want you to be tied to her any longer, it’s not fair to you” Felicity was trying to pacify her Watcher, but more than that her friend.

“Aye maybe you’re right, but I don’t know if I can leave her.”

“Look, Tommy, it’s simple, does she make you happy? Is it easier to stay with her even if you aren’t entirely happy? Because if it is, then you owe to both of you to make some tough decisions, to have a serious talk to each other.” Felicity cajoled her friend, wanting to make him see reason.

“Maybe, but I feel like I was finally starting to get somewhere with Detective Lance, that maybe he didn't quite hate me as much anymore, you know how much that man has it in for me.” Tommy started to whine, making Felicity smile inwardly, maybe now that Tommy had broken into whining he was starting to feel better.

“I’ve never met the man, but you are clearly deluded Merlyn, the man watched you grow up and between you and Queen pass his eldest daughter between you for heartache. Is it any wonder that the man hates you?”

“Yeah, just one problem with that, I never dated Laurel when we were growing up. That was all Ollie, just I was usually brought along for the ride, do you even know how often I was arrested?” Tommy smiled fading out as he smiled to himself, clearly thinking of all the times he had ever been put into different scrapes with Oliver at his side.

“But, that doesn’t matter right now, why were you out tonight?” Tommy tried to brush the matter aside.

“Oh, we have a small problem on our hands, there a Karashun operating in this city. I was just dealing with freshly turned tonight; you want to come with me tonight, I have a lead on where the Mama Vamp so to speak might be found” Felicity allowed Tommy the small reprieve by coming clean immediately about where she had been.

“Stakeout tonight then?” Tommy asked rubbing his hands together in glee as he thought about one of his favourite past times.

“Yeah, let me just throw on comfy clothes and I’ll be ready to go, can you get the food ready?” Felicity called over her shoulder as she made her way out of the room towards her bedroom, ready to change.

Making her way up to her bedroom Felicity threw on a pair of comfy jeans when she went to sniff the jumper; she smelt some faint bodily odour. Damn, how had she not noticed this smell when she hopped out of the shower? Selecting out a dark tee shirt, Felicity threw it on, along with a large fluffy black jumper.

Splitting her hair into two separate strands, she was quick to do the two into two separate French plaits dangling over her shoulders. Damn, but she had some split ends, she would have to get to a hairdresser at some point. Looking carefully at a pair of scissors sitting on the vanity, she grabbed them and carefully trimmed off the split ends, proud when she hadn’t caused too much of a mess of her hair.

Scooping up a dark coloured beanie, Felicity jammed the beanie over her head as she made her way down into the kitchen.

Arriving into the empty kitchen, Felicity surmised that her friend must’ve already gone on to the car.

Making her way out to the car, Felicity took the car keys and carefully drove out to one of the empty warehouses. Parking a little bit away from the shining street light, Felicity and Tommy settled in to wait out the Vamps.

Sitting up in caution when she realised that there were more vamps than she realised were there, going back in just as dawn was beginning to break. Grabbing her phone, she keyed in a number; she thought that she wouldn’t ever have to ring.

“Hello? It’s me; we have a problem.” She spoke into the phone looking over shoulder as she reversed away.


	2. Felicity's going on a bear hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The direct continuation of Felicity does a little investigating, hopefully I've wrote any violence (of which there will be some) good, and Felicity shows her caring side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I've still got this horrible cold, but maybe because I can't actually go out this past week to hang out with family and friends I got this all wrote up.
> 
> So, let's hope this 2017 is a better year, even though I've already gotten alerts about a nightclub attack in Istanbul that left 39 dead. Why people deliberately go outside of their to hurt people, I'll never understand. Thinking of Turkey this morning.
> 
> Can't this cold just leave me alone?

Felicity sighed when she came off the phone, ready to do anything.  She hated waiting and while she had heard that ‘hurry up and wait’ was a big part of being soldier – DAMN IT SHE WASN’T A SOLDIER.  Just a woman pushed into her destiny.  Turning to face Tommy, who was once again running his hands through his hair in a sort of nervous tic.

 

“Well, that’s them alerted now.  I suppose now we just have to wait” Felicity let Tommy know before turning back to the road.

 

“Yeah, how many of the Karashun do you think are there?” Tommy tried to get the answers out of his friend looking worried and pensive.

 

“It’s hard to say, but I think that there’s at least twenty in there, but I’m not sure if the Mama Vamp is in there.”

 

“Alright, and what do we know about the Karashun?  What makes them so dangerous, just go over it with me.”

 

“The Karashun are yet another subspecies of a vampire.  When they are freshly turned, they aren’t as violent but the older the Vamp, the more violent they become.  The Karashun are primarily a matriarchal society; all are usually spawned by a female strong Vamp, or at least the Pack or whatever you want to call it comes from a female.  If you kill the female Vamp the Pack tends to just wither away” Felicity spoke as if she was reading from a book put in front of her.  Her eidetic memory could come in handy from time to time.

 

“Okay, and how many Slayers’ are coming over?” Tommy asked.

 

“A strong group of six; Faith, Buffy, Willow because magic might be handy in a situation like this, Xander, Rupert and Rona.”

 

“And I’ve been reading the signs, have you?  There’s something big coming, something that is making me nervous.  Apart from this, it’s been too quiet around here; I don’t like it when it gets this quiet” Tommy whispered.

 

Felicity turned and chewed her bottom lip nervously “I know, I haven’t seen anything like these signs since the run up to the Fall of Sunnydale.  Have you heard anything on the Watchers line you think I know nothing about?”

 

“No, it seems like whatever it is happening is centred around Starling, I have a feeling that we are in the heart of the action here.”

 

“Every time I feel like something is getting easy, something happens to upset the balance of things.” Felicity smacked her hand off the car door when they were home in rage and frustration when she realised that nothing was going right anymore.

 

“If something big happens here, we’ll probably have to schedule more patrols.  Get a few Slayers to move over here, but I don’t see anything too big happening for a while.  We just have to wait and see, unfortunately…”

 

“And stick our heads in the sand once again?” Felicity pushed out a strained laugh, referring to Tommy’s favourite way to deal with things.  At least, it seemed like it was his favourite way to deal with things.  Felicity, however, knew that Tommy’s spine was laced with steel, his mind was probably moving at a million miles a second.

 

Making their way back into Felicity’s townhouse, Felicity pulling off the hat watching with no small sense of dismay as her braids began to loosen.  Stopping to loosen her hair, Felicity considered the mirror at the pale, almost unrecognisable face staring back at her.

 

Making her way through to the kitchen and on autopilot she made two mugs of steaming hot chocolate splashing in a little bit of bourbon, just to give the hot chocolate a little additional kick.  Handing the mug over to Tommy, the two of them sat upon the kitchen counters (thank goodness, she had tidied the place up) and sipped at the hot chocolate together in silence. 

 

Glancing over at her phone, Felicity saw that the three Slayers would be arriving soon; she would have to make up the additional beds.  Cleaning out the mug, Felicity grunted a goodbye at Tommy.

 

Making her way towards the airing cupboard, Felicity pulled out all of the sheets and set about making up the few additional beds in her house.  Muttering to herself as she made the guestroom with the large double bed, she would leave that room for Mr Giles, then the room with the two singles, were made up for Buffy and Willow, they’d roomed together in college, they should be alright to room together again for another night right?  Making up the pull-out couch for Xander and then going into her third spare room, she made up the spare beds, after lifting the computer parts from the beds; that should do Rona and Faith.

 

Of course, Felicity knew that she shouldn’t presume where each person was sleeping because to assume made an ass out of you and me!  Instead, she became very careful to lock the room with some of her most valuable computer equipment.  She wasn’t sure if any of the girls were still clumsy, but she wants any coffee split over her tablets or monitors.

 

Finally, all setup, Felicity grabbed a novel from her bedroom and curled up on the bed reading the vapid chick lit book that she would not have to pay any attention to.  It was her hidden weakness; sometimes she could just devour the novels.  Hours passed in a blur as Felicity devoured the words on the pages in front of her.

 

Tossing the novel aside, Felicity scowled to herself as she picked up a new copy of _Wired_ magazine, deciding with a small smile she wanted to find out some more about some of the new tech goodies coming out.

 

Hours passed while Felicity waited for the plane to land, she had to pick up her friends, though she probably wouldn’t be able to fit the whole group in her car. 

 

Starting when the phone started to ring, Felicity jumped up, wincing more than a little bit when the room began to spin around her.  Taking a small beat before she went through into the sitting room, she grabbed her phone thumbing through it to find who had called.  Damn, but she had missed a call from Giles, but the complete and utter technophobe hadn’t left her a message, typical Giles.  Pulling up the number, Felicity rang through to the former librarian.

 

“Hello, Mr Giles is everything okay?  I’m sorry, I got so lost in my reading that I didn’t hear my phone beginning to ring.  Do you still want me to pick you guys up?”

 

“That’s quite alright my dear, Willow is transporting us all by magic, I’m afraid that there might be some more of us coming, we want to make sure that nobody gets hurt you know how bad the Karashun can be.  Don’t worry about making up any additional beds; we’ve got rooms and beds at the local motel.”

 

Felicity frowned thinking of the beds she had just made up and scowled “Okay, where do you guys think you’ll be coming to, I mean where do you think you’ll be arriving?”

 

“Your living room I should think momentarily.  See you soon my dear, goodbye.”

 

Just as Felicity hung up, she hurried to strip down the pull-out bed and folded it back up again.  Running back up the airing closet, she threw the sheets in, just as she heard a roaring noise coming from the living room.  Tossing the sheets in she ran back through to the living room, huffing as she blew a strand of hair away from her face.

 

Confronted with the sight of the assorted Slayers and Watchers lying in a heap on the floor, she raised her eyebrow “seems you have to work on sticking the landing there Willow”.  Watching with another raised eyebrow, she watched as the assorted Slayers and Watchers began to disentangle themselves from each other. 

 

“Oh, shut up I’d love to you see do any better at cross-ocean transportation spells, it’s tricky, at least we still have all our parts attached!”

 

“Ooh, Red’s got claws” Felicity started before she was interrupted by a worried sounding Faith.

 

“Hey, what do you mean ‘all our parts’ because yo Mama likes all her parts attached, I wouldn’t have come out with you guys if I had known.”

 

“Oh calm down, it’s never anything bigger than a fingernail anymore, it’s been a long time since I took someone’s arm or leg off” Willow started sounding like she was stronger before she wilted down and became quieter under the glares of so many alarmed Slayers and Watchers.

 

“Miss Rosenburg, we have talked about this, if you don’t think you can safely do something, then for heaven’s sake don’t add in a load of extra variables until you have safely mastered control of transporting small things” Giles lectured pinching the bridge of his nose in consternation.

 

“I know, I’m sorry Mr Giles, I’ve very sorry but I honestly thought I had it.”

 

“Yes, well clearly you didn’t – “ Felicity tuned out the pair's bickering as she shoved a towel at a weak looking Rona who looked like she was about to throw up over everything.

 

Wincing in no small amount of disgust when Rona started to heave into the towel, Felicity guided the woman towards the downstairs bathroom, scooping her hair behind her back as Rona threw up what seemed to be the entire contents of her stomach.  Felicity pulled the hair scrunchie from her wrist and gently pulled back Rona’s hair into a low ponytail.  Seriously the most disgusting thing – in Felicity’s opinion anyway – was getting vomit stuck in your hair.  The feeling of disgust would be enough to make Felicity stop drinking if any alcohol could touch her and her Slayer-enhanced metabolism.  When the vomiting had, subsided Felicity rubbed soothing circles on the woman’s back, wanting perhaps more than anything for the woman in front of her to feel better.  When the woman leant back, Felicity took a clean facecloth and started to wipe up the residue all over her face.  Placing her the back of her hand on Rona’s forehead, she frowned in worry when she realised that it seemed as if Rona was running a slight temperature.

 

Glancing round the bathroom, Felicity smiled as she spotted a clean looking facecloth, reaching it down Felicity sniffed gingerly to check that the facecloth was clean; she stood up running the water, waiting until it had gotten to a cool temperature.  Running the facecloth under the water, Felicity waiting until the small cloth was sodden before she once again wrung the cloth out of the excess water.  Felicity folded the facecloth up and gently began to clean off Rona’s sweaty face.

 

Dang it, Felicity would never stop having her little Mama Bear tendencies!

 

Something about seeing the infirm would probably always call out to some primal level!

 

Curse her for wanting to take care of everyone around her!

 

Making her way out to the room again, she saw that all of the Slayers and Watchers had calmed down, settling down to glaring sporadically at the young, still untested Witch.

 

Standing at a straight-backed parade rest in front of the group she twitched when Giles turned all of his attention to Felicity.

 

“Alright, what do you know so far Ms Smoak?”

 

“There’s at least five or ten different strong Karashun Vampires holed up in the warehouse district.  We haven’t been able to get in, so we don’t have any definite numbers.  We think that the all-powerful Mama Vamp is holed up in that Warehouse.”

 

“What led you to these conclusions?”

 

“I’ve been fighting with more freshly turned Karashun at night if it were only the one I’d assume that it was just the one enterprising Vamp, but I’ve been fighting with more of them over the past week to indicate a small crew coming in, it’s worrying to both Tommy and I.  Hell, we live in Starling City, the spiritual home of the wealthy and corrupt”

 

“She’s right you know, Felicity has been fighting more of those Vamps, but the number is correct, could be more, though.  The signs or at least some of the things are looking worrying.  We need help here, Mr Giles.” Tommy ended on a slight plea; Felicity had startled a bit when Tommy appeared beside her; she hadn’t heard the guy coming in, but his backup was much appreciated.

 

“Okay, we’ll go out tonight, Faith, Rona, Kennedy, Xander, Giles you want to come?” Buffy cleared up.

 

“No, you guys should be good.  I want to inspect some of your notes and see if I can find a pattern” Giles pulled off his glasses as he started to clean them on the ends of his jumper.

 

“Okay, now weapons, I’ve got about twenty stakes here if you guys have forgotten your stakes.  Sadly, my flame thrower is bust; I still haven’t gotten around to taking it in to get fixed.  Anyway, pick you weapons up, we leave in half an hour.”  Felicity commanded the girls trying to get a feel for the situation.

 

“Where the hell do you take a flamethrower in to get fixed?” Xander whispered to Willow.

 

“Beats me” Willow shrugged back, her face turning pink when Felicity turned to glare at her.

 

“Quiet you two, unless you have something to discuss of importance, then stow it GOT IT?” Faith roared, angry that her friend wasn’t getting any respect.

 

Willow looked faintly embarrassed as she blushed a becoming shade of pink (Damn, why hadn’t she gotten over the whole easily embarrassed thing yet) and started to apologise before Buffy cut in.

 

“Oi, leave them alone you got that Faith?” Buffy puffed herself up ready to fight the dark-haired Slayer.

 

“Oh, give it a rest, you guys.  Why do you always do this?  Lehane, please don’t fall for their antics **_AGAIN_** what weapons did you guys bring?” Tommy instructed calming the fight in the way that only a tried and long-time Watcher could.

 

“Alright, we’ve got some stakes, never leave home without them, guys!  As well, as a couple of silver knives and of course the main event, the Scythe.  Please note that in the interest of impartiality there are other murdering weapons out there, and while we are going out essentially on a hunt we don’t condone murder!  It’s bad kids” Xander turned and looked off to the side as he spoke about the numbers of weaponry the group carried with them.

 

“Has he been reading more Deadpool Giles?” Tommy asked pinching the bridge of his nose looking for once tired.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that, are you guys ready to head out?” Giles tried to apologise before waving the small group out. 

 

Shrugging to herself, Felicity made her way out to the hall way and grabbed the keys to an old minivan she kept around for instances such as this.  If Felicity had known growing up that her mother’s spectacularly penny-pinching and reading contracts in full could come in so handy, she probably wouldn’t have dismissed her mother’s style of parenting as completely out of hand.

 

Not that she could.  After all, her mother had raised her as a single mother (they had never known where her father had gone off to) in Las Vegas, she had been raised to know the benefit of hard work, elbow grease and more determination and grit in her eyes than a standard upbringing.

 

Sure, Donna might not have been the most touchy-feely helicopter parent out there, but she had taught her daughter how to value her independence and self-reliance more than any other gift.

 

Donna could appear to be stingy, preferring to joke that her presence was a present worth more than all of the black Amex and HSBC credit cards available in the world.

 

The fact that she had read through some of the old agreements with the Watcher Council and argued for a reinstatement of some of the discretionary fund, meant that she could afford to live within a modestly small, skinny townhouse and have a shiny red Mini Cooper, along with an old minivan for when more Slayers came to town.  Really, why hadn’t she studied law at university?

 

Contracts could such an interesting and contradictory read sometimes.

 

Oh yeah, she felt that she couldn’t ignore her destiny and found that her talents lay more in wires than in reading through constant legal briefs.

 

Plus, the fact that she had heard what Laurel Lance got like around exams and with the general workload heaped upon her had put her off considering taking LSATs.

 

There was the fact that she suffered from a hereditary elevated blood pressure.  Thanks, Dad, you didn’t just leave me with no father but also with a hereditary condition!  As if she wasn’t already a walking advertisement for Daddy issues and feelings of abandonment, it all mounted up on her.  It was manageable, though, so was only aware of it during times of stress or upheaval.

 

As Felicity made her way out to the rented minivan, she opened the hall closet.  Tripping as she made her way further into the hall closet, she needed to tidy up this small room.  Taking a small wicker looking basket filled with dark coloured woolly hats, she made her way back out of the door before closing the door behind her.

 

Scooping the car keys into her hand, Darcy balanced the basket on her hip and made her way out to the minivan, still thinking about her old man and how royally he had screwed her up.

 

She was still thinking about her situation growing up, while she made her way through the small garden, maybe she should plant something there?  Why did her parents always have to encroach on her mind, right when she didn’t expect them too and needed to focus?

 

Shaking her head to come back to herself, Felicity unlocked the minivan and waved the rest of the Slayers into the minivan before she too got in, wincing a little at the fusty smell.  Damn, but she needed to get the car detailed before she did anything else.  Glancing behind her to make sure that the rest of the girls had buckled in, Felicity prepared to pull away.

 

Pulling out of the driveway, Felicity began to hum the ‘Imperial March’ under her breath, she took the quiet back roads to the warehouse district, wanting more than anything to be early and ready for the fight ahead.

 

Idling the car when she got to the warehouse district, she glanced over her shoulder to see Faith, put her hands inside her pockets.  Watching the troubled Slayer a bit closer, Felicity noticed her pulling out a handful of seeds.

 

Damn it; she should’ve thought of that.

 

Vampires and the Karashun, in particular, loved to count things out.  Throwing a random number of seeds out in a fight would hopefully distract them from fighting back, at least until they had successfully counted and divided out the seeds.

 

Sneaky, underhanded tactics like that could sometimes turn the tide of battle.

 

“I didn’t think you knew that Vamps liked to count out things, where did you learn that Faith?”

 

“We might have broken up, but Robin is full of little anecdotes like that, you just have to learn to sort through the complete twaddle he says.  And double check his sources, wouldn’t want to start carrying round complete seeds unless I know they serve a purpose” Faith replied in a whisper.

 

“I didn’t know you could read” Buffy cut in, swinging her blond hair over her shoulders, as she tried to deliver the cutting insult.

 

“I have layers” Faith quietly replied stiffly shooting an almighty glare at Queen B.  Why did she always feel the need to drag people down?

 

“Quiet, Summers, it’s quiet going in from here.  Alright ladies, half of you follow me; I’m going in through the basement.  Smoak, you go in through the stairways, maybe if we split the parties we can take a few by surprise.”  Tommy whispered, taking the box from Felicity with the dark coloured hats and passing them out to the girls (and Xander), signalling them to put the hats on.

 

Checking behind him to see if the girls were following him, Tommy made his way towards the basement leaving Felicity behind to quietly run through the plan and talk logistics with the remaining group.

 

“Okay, after me, we go into the attic, separating into two once again, I will be taking the south side of the attic while Faith will be leading the rest of you from the North side.  If you encounter any Karashun, despatch them quietly and don’t draw any additional attention to your group.”

 

“Hey, no fair, why is she leading?” Buffy started to whine.

 

“Humility will do you some good Summers” Felicity retorted getting more and more irritated with the blonde Slayer.

 

“On me girls.”

 

Felicity made her way silently through the darkened warehouse with three girls following her, praying to all the known and unknown Gods that this would work out.  Coming to a rusted stainless steel ladder, Felicity cursed under her breath before gingerly testing the ladder with her weight.

 

Relieved when the ladder held, Felicity directed to the girls to follow behind her, making her way up.  The attic was bathed in shadow, the girls creeping through the shadows readying the stakes in their hands.  Coming up against one Karashun, Felicity held herself in a fighting ready stance, watching take a puff from a cigarette, the lonely trail of grey smoke meandering its way towards the ceiling.

 

“You know, that’s a unhealthy and disgusting habit” she tried to make a one-liner as she kicked out at the startled Vamp, landing a kick against the strong hip.  Unable to feel the hip giving out beneath her, Felicity briefly frowned the nonreaction making her double her actions.

 

Ducking backwards from a steady punch kick inferno, Felicity tried to think two moves ahead and tossed her stake between the two hands as she lifted her foot to attempt to nail the Vamp between the legs. 

 

Who said you had to be alive to feel any pain there?

 

When the Vamp lunged with one hand to cover his proverbial crown jewels, Felicity struck out with the stake, landing a quick hit to the heart, pulling the stake back quickly as she realised that there was no way the Vamp was going to come back from that.

 

Cocking her head in confusion when the Vamp only exploded into dust, rather than the (normal for Karashun) dust and liquid.  Felicity shook it out of her mind before she motioned for the girls to follow her.  Making her carefully over the metal gangway, she glanced over her shoulder at the other girls following her.

 

Spared from having to creep quietly over the metallic gangway, when she spotted Faith signalling to her to get ready to move.  Felicity held up a fist and tried to direct the girls behind her into their correct positions.  Hey, at least the girls knew when to follow her orders.  At least when it came to missions in her city.

 

Oh God, she sounded like Queen now.

 

Why didn’t she just pee around the city limits?  That might make it even more creepy and possessive?

 

Her town, her ass!  Starling belonged to every one of the citizens living here.  Not just the rich one percenters and property developers.  To everyone.

 

Attempting to shake the errant thoughts from her mind.  She kept getting distracted this evening.  Felicity threw herself from the balcony trying not wince when her knees cracked. 

 

Looked like the girls had the element of surprise, good!

 

Having an almost out of body experience, she exploded into a flurry of kicks and punches, being completely unwilling to hold ack any of her punches.  Delivering at a high kick to a neck of an angry Karashun.

 

She knew that she was right to think that maybe her legs were her best feature!  After all, it seemed that they went on for miles!

 

Ducking out of the way of a knife to her solar plexus, oh but that would have hurt her.

 

Quick important question, but where the hell had the knife come from?

 

Ducking and weaving, Felicity spun round as she was punched down to the ground, the world fading to black and she took a fist to her stomach.

 

Around Felicity’s unconscious body, the fight continued, the Karashun trying to hold back and shore up their already meagre defences.  Faith was ducking from more punches, shoving a hand into her pocket withdrawing the seeds.  Sucking in a deep breath of air, Faith threw the seeds high above her, hoping to distract some of the Vamps before it became too late and the collectively had their asses handed to them.

 

Tommy entered the fray leading his group, scanning the room desperately for his Slayer, where was she?

 

“FELICITY?  FELICITY WHERE ARE YOU!” he roared as he ducked into battle, thinking that he didn’t want Felicity’s death to be in vain.  She was his friend, and she didn’t have some weird love connection with their (unknowing) mutual friend.

 

Ducking from a punch, Tommy balled up a fist and swung it with deadly accuracy, ready to take down a few Karashun.  Bending backwards, Tommy decided that now was perhaps the best time, to start using the extra stakes; he had tucked away in his pockets.  Withdrawing one, how stupid was it that he left the stake in his pocket. Hopefully, no one had spotted him.

 

Managing to kick out with a foot, he watched in satisfaction as the Vamp stumbled back, launching himself back towards the Vamp.  Blocking a half-hearted punch towards his chest, he ducked from a head butt.  Grabbing the Vamps long hair, ugh it was tremendously greasy, he spun the Vamp round, readying the Stake and driving the wood into the beating chest of the Karashun.

 

“USE THE SCYTHE SUMMERS” Tommy roared, seeing that the fight wasn’t going the way they had intended – it was going poorly.

 

Faith jumped out the range of the attacks and snatched the scythe from Summers.  Spinning the scythe around above her shoulders, Faith jumped up, using her enhanced Slayer abilities to leap clear above the fray.  Above her the scythe started to pick up speed, coming back down to Earth, Faith screamed out a loud

 

“DUCK.”

 

She loped the heads off a few confused Karashun, smirking as the vamps exploded outwards in a cloud of dust, spraying the surrounding area with a red coloured liquid.

 

It was at this point that Felicity woke up from her brief state of unconsciousness, shaking her head out and once again leaping into the fray.  Ducking through the line of Vamps, Felicity used the heel of her shoe to stamp on a few in-steps wanting to save her ~~friends~~ or at least her fellow Slayers.  Using a stake with deadly accuracy, Felicity managed to distract a few of the Karashun.

 

Shaking her head out again, Felicity elbowed one, using the pain she had just inflicted to stake the Vampire.  One crept up behind Felicity and used a long untrimmed fingernail to cut through one of the arteries, spraying the warehouse with bright red blood.  Enraged she began fighting back even harder, not even noticing when she despatched of more vampires not in the mood to fight particularly hard, she needed to get her arteries looked at.

 

She needed it urgently, but maybe it would heal over, she would always hate needles.

 

Grabbing a steel rebar from the floor, Buffy picked it up; she had heard that there was a shoe sale on the Manolo Blahnik and there had been a pair just calling out her name for a few months now.

 

Buffy swung the piece of rebar behind her knowing that she had to end this before she hurt anyone.  Well alright, before she missed the sale.  Who said did you need a scythe to decapitate a few Vamps?  A good swing with a long piece of rebar could work just as well.

 

Coming out of her berserker rage when she noted that all of the Vamps were down, Faith panted in relief; the fight was over.  Though she was disappointed when she realised that the Mama Vamp had managed to escape.  That was going to be hard to track down.  The Mama Vamps would live on to cause yet more destruction and heartache.

 

Tommy became concerned when he saw that there was a small cut in Felicity’s upper chest.  Grabbing onto her elbows, Tommy guided his friend over to a small ledge, sitting her down on a crate.  Watching with a raised eyebrow as the cut slowly began to close over, he spoke aloud

 

“Damn, sometimes I love that Slayer healing, it just makes everything so much easier.”

 

“It does, doesn’t it sugar lumps?” Felicity panted out trying to control her heart rate, knowing that nothing would make it more difficult for her to heal up if she remained panicky.

 

“You’ll need to put a plaster over that, and your arm looks a bit funny” Tommy mused using his medical training.

 

See, while people might think that he had gone to pieces when Oliver had been dead, Tommy had used a little bit of the money left over and completed a basic pre-med course.  Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately, he had had to back away from his plans in studying medicine, at least until he gone down a rewarding path.

 

The drive back to Felicity’s townhouse had been quiet.  Tommy for one had been thankful that he hadn’t been pulled over by the police, he wasn’t sure how he could explain to any cops why he was driving a minivan of young women and girls all with various states of injuries.

 

He didn’t want to be the asshole that believed in too many conspiracy theories, but he was pretty sure that most of the police force knew him by face.  If not, by the fact that he had caused them a lot of trouble with Ollie when he was growing up.  Or maybe it was the fact that some of the police department viewed Laurel as a surrogate daughter (maybe once upon a time) and just wanted to be the one to bring Tommy Merlyn down.

 

Whatever, the next few days were going to be hard.


End file.
